Paradoja
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Ryuk le había dicho que cuando acabase con todos los "malos" del mundo sólo quedaría él ¿Podrá el Dios del Nuevo Mundo flaquear ante en anuncio de Misa y la llegada de un inesperado?


**PARADOJA**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**INESPERADO**

Desde niña, Misa Amane había sido considerada una belleza, sus ojos de cristal irradiaban inocencia por donde quiera que se la mire, pequeña, pero con las medidas exactas para resaltar sus encantos, ella, sin duda, era perfecta para ser una _idol_.

Había heredado esos ojos de su padre, de quien incluso se sentía más cerca que de su madre, fue él quien con una sonrisa le impulsó a seguir el camino para convertirse en la _idol_ de una generación completa; Misa todavía recordaba el abrazo lleno de algarabía que le había dado su padre cuando su primera sesión de fotos se convirtió en un éxito de ventas.

Había odiado a la humanidad cuando encontró a sus padres muertos en casa, toda la felicidad se había echado a la basura, se sintió vacía. Peor aún cuando los tribunales le negaron el consuelo de una condena justa al asesino de sus cielos nocturnos.

Pero, lo que ella no sabía era que la justicia le vendría por otro camino cuando un justiciero sin rostro y con el engañoso nombre de kira, castigó con la muerte a aquel criminal. Ella visitó la tumba de sus padres y les contó que habían sido vengados, y que ella buscaría la manera de serle de utilidad a aquel justiciero divino.

La manera: Una Death Note, la oportunidad: una Shinigami llamada Rem quien apareció en su vida de la nada con la libreta.

Cuando veía en las noticias el terror que causaba en "_segundo kira_" ella sonreía. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

Misa no podía creerlo cuando lo vio, no creía que el justiciero sin rostro se había convertido en un príncipe de cuento de hadas aquel día, se presentó ante él una noche y juró que nunca le dejaría ir, que a ella no le importaba ser utilizada por él, ella viviría para él desde ahora.

Misa tan sólo quería estar a su lado.

.

.

.

.

Su objetivo de ser dios del nuevo mundo estaba a pasos de ser cumplido; quizás producto de la emoción todavía humana que tenía guardada, las ganas de gritar, de cantar victoria frente a todos, de saborear haberle ganado a su némesis fue lo que le llevó a decirle esa tarde.

-Vivamos juntos, Misa-la lolita abrió los ojos con sorpresa-, seremos los dioses del nuevo mundo, tú serás mi diosa.

Él no la amaba, por supuesto, era una chica preciosa, sabía apreciar eso, pero lo que le sobraba en belleza, le faltaba en todo lo demás.

Él la veía como una humana más, con ojos de Shinigami, fiel sirviente a su causa y a los caprichos de su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que no se lo decía.

De día mientras trataba de mantener las apariencias frente a todos, visitaban a sus padres, sonreía con facilidad, como sí realmente fueran la pareja perfecta.

-Una escena conmovedora de la familia más desdichada del mundo- dijo Ryuk antes de lanzar una risita socarrona, Light y Misa lo ignoraron por completo.

En el departamento, ella cumplía con su parte, trataba de hacerle feliz como sea, era ella quien juzgaba a los criminales que amenazaban al nuevo mundo. Los veía con los ojos de una diosa.

Pero él…

Él no la veía como diosa, sino como una humana que pronto dejaría de ser imprescindible.

Así como Zeus bajaba a la tierra en busca de una humana con quien saciar su lujuria, él buscaba a Misa de vez en cuando para saciar la suya, en esos momentos, no la veía como una humana con ojos de Shinigami. La veía como una humana servil que saciaba sus más bajos instintos, como una muñeca a una disposición, como una superficie estrecha y húmeda donde encontrar placer.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta del departamento, esperaba encontrarla feliz, canturreando una estúpida canción, esperaba su abrazo asfixiante y su reporte de criminales juzgados.

Pero el panorama que encontró fue distinto.

Ella sentada en medio del sofá lo miraba con angustia y admiración a partes iguales, tenía un sobre en la mano.

-Light-Kun-su voz sonaba distinta-Misa va a tener un bebé.

_Zeus bajaba a la tierra en busca de una humana con quien saciar su lujuria…pero también dejaba su semilla en el cáliz._

.

.

.

.

**LAS DUDAS DE UN DIOS**

Nunca las palabras de Riuk le habían pesado tanto ¡Maldición!

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Por más que lo intente, no hay manera que pueda ver a este par de otra forma, ni siquiera con un esbozo de romanticismo, nada.

Espero actualizar pronto. Y allí se va a entender un poco más el título del fanfic, lo que les puedo decir, es que me encanta ponerles conflictos morales a personajes tan seguros de sí mismos.

Que les sea leve.


End file.
